


I'll be fine

by LyraLeTrash



Series: The highest form of observation haki is gaydar [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, ZoSan if you squint, heavy rape and non con you have been warned, zoro dealing with rape ptsd do you dont have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLeTrash/pseuds/LyraLeTrash
Summary: Zoro's ability could only be defined as obscure. When you tell people "I've had a psychic ability since birth" they immediately start thinking that you're an Esper or can mind control. In reality, he just has an uncannily accurate gaydar





	I'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning one last time graphic rape/non con!
> 
> I had to fuck with the canon time line for this to work, therefor instead of jhonny and yosuke coming before they head off to the baratie they get introduced like a week after sanji is an official member, which means nami leaves later then in canon for arlong park.

Zoro's ability could only be defined as obscure. When you tell people "I've had a psychic ability since birth" they immediately start thinking that you're an Esper or can mind control. In reality, he just has an uncannily accurate gaydar. So much so that he can actually tell when you last had sex and _ who _ it was with on-top of your sexuality and kinks. Now usually a good gaydar wouldn't be considered psychic but his vocabulary was very small and how else was he supposed to describe the dream he had last night? 

It wasn't the first time he had a rape dream, but it was the first time he was in the shoes of one of his _ nakama _. 

There was so much pulling and shoving, rough big hands pinning them down and forcing entry. It made him sick and he knew this wasn't the first time. The pain was searing there were hands on her neck and it was so hard for them to breathe, yet this asshole still held her carefully. Bruising but not in any way that would last. He wanted to scream everything was getting so blurry he couldn't even make out who was violating his fucking friend. All he knew was he was big at least 7 feet tall and had an ugly jagged fucking nose. 

He started to lose consciousness with her, the lack of air finally getting to them, her energy to keep kicking and punching was dwindling and his along with it. Before he fell into black there was an explosion of, _ something _ in his friend's chest. The last thing he felt was Nami's unbridled hatred for fishmen. 

He woke up with a start, practically suffocating on his constant intake of breath. His hands flew to his neck where he could feel a quickly fading ghost of strong hands wrapped around him. His mind was racing but all the while blank. Instinctually, he found himself moving towards the training room. His body felt out of control like it didn't even belong to him and he ached for something to prove that he was real.

He trained to tell his muscles burned, and then kept going. The pain serving as a constant reminder that he was in command. 

\---

It had been a week and it was affecting him even now. He tried as best as possible to hide it from the crew but the emotions that Nami was feeling during that flashback were still trying to nuzzle their way into his core. His brain had processed the dream as a real experience and was trying to fit these new memories somewhere into his timeline. It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, but usually, his brain would sort through these flashbacks and deem them as foreign within an hour or two. Even the calming waves coming off the coast of syrup village wasn't enough to center him. Despite his moss brain Zoro had the sneaking suspicion that because he had an actual relationship with Nami that it was easier for her memories to blend into his. And to linger. 

He noticed himself forming tics. Self-defense responses. Whenever luffy went to throw an arm over his shoulder Zoro found himself acutely aware of how close his hands were to his neck. His nap schedule was way out of wack as his body refused to relax enough, on constant high alert for the next attack. He couldn't even meditate, his mind berating him with flashes of the horrific event every time he closed his eyes. 

And just as he was about to go apeshit, Luffy recruited a certain scrawny blonde perverted chef. 

Sanji was both a blessing and a curse. He was the perfect distraction and within the first week of him joining Zoro found himself too wound up in the dumbass’ antics to really dwell on the paranoid ramblings of his subconcious. 

But he was also a perverted love cook. 

The way he treated Nami made every hair on his neck stand up, he noticed how his body would tense and how his hand would find its way his sword. He knew Sanji would never hurt Nami, he trusted Luffy enough on that. But it didn't stop his hackles raising every time he swooned after her. 

Zoro found himself initiating most of the fights at the beginning. 

He needed to vent his frustrations and he had the sneaking suspicion that Sanji did to, Zoro felt that whatever made Sanji so irrationally mad whenever he saw his face was something that was in his capability to feel out, but his brain would never let him focus on Sanji long enough to process anything besides sexual attraction and rage.

\---

Sanji had only been an official member of the crew for three days but he and zoro had already found their routine. 

Sanji would do something dumb zoro would attack him. But this time it was different because Zoro found himself unable to reel it in. 

Usually, he could quiet the voice in his head that said he would fail. That he would be defeated and forced to relive that experience again but this time it was just so loud and his anger only rose as he felt his control slowly slip away from him. Feelings of helplessness started to invade his chest and before he knew it sanji was flying overboard. 

The chef was not expecting Zoro to use onigiri on him. And Zoro watched in horror as the blood leaking out of Sanji’s chest left a trail in the air 

He was the first time jump into the water to grab him. 

He could see Sanji was struggling in the water, Based on what he could gather from the blonde, he was very resilient and had a lot of stamina for a fight, but even while in the blurry edges of the ocean Zoro could see he struck something vital that was affecting Sanji's ability to swim to land on his own, he knew Sanji was going to faint if he spent any more time in the water. He swam down as quickly as he could and grabbed ahold of the squirming brat. When he surfaced Usopp had already thrown them a line. He could barely make out what Usopp and Nami were saying over Sanji trying to catch his breath. bu he could see the worried faces both he and nami were wearing while they looked over the balcony of the ship, luffy was waving at them unconcerned hollering out a simple, “THAT WAS COOL ZORO BUT DONT KILL OUR CHEF!” He had a feeling that Luffy was gonna have a word with him later when no one else can eavesdrop. 

He came back aboard the ship with Sanji in tow, and he took the opportunity to see the damage he had done. The cook who was now struggling to get into his own feet had a long thin line across his chest that almost mirrored Zoro’s. He knew it wouldn't scar but it didnt stop the guilt. Sanji was quickly pulled away from Zoro and placed down on the deck as Nami and Usopp frantically tried to find a way to stop the bleeding, sanji seemed unphased though his attention focused soley on Zoror. 

“You fucking asshole! What the fuck was that for!” 

It was practically wheezed out at him, and Zoro couldn't even say anything for himself. He just stared down at the bleeding figure of his friend. This couldn't continue. 

\--

When Luffy didn't pull him aside right away Zoro decided to meditate. He knew it was the cowards way out, to not see through what hed caused but He desperately needed it. His mind was reeling and he was losing control of his body he just needed to center himself. It was hard at first his brain refusing to let him get peace but he soldiered through it, taking every panicked thought and flash of memories and storing it away, reassuring himself that it was okay and that he was safe. After doing that for almost an hour his mind finally cleared. And he was able to sit thinking on a single nothingness. 

He was content. 

Until he felt a body slide down beside him. He could tell it was Nami without having to open his eyes. 

“He's okay by the way.”

A gust of breath left him that he didn't even realize he was holding, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

It had been a long time since he had looked at her, _ really _looked at her, but when zoro opened his eyes all he could see was Nami’s unfaltering strength. And not the strength that he or luffy had. But strength in her will, he had seen one scene of her past but it was obvious there was more tragedy there then he could even grasp and he found himself giving her a soft smile. She looked at him as if he were a ghost and he couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped his chest. 

“Did you hit your head on a rock while you were in the water??” 

He really couldn't help the fondness that came over his face and nami pushed him on the shoulder, though he didn't budge and she wasn't expecting him to. 

“Seriously stop it, it's freaking me the fuck out. You're supposed to be Zoro the esteemed pirate hunter, not Zoro the big soft”

“If I'm Zoro the soft what does that make the rest of the crew?” 

“Do I look like Usopp to you? I have no bloody idea…Seriously though you been ok? You seem really out of it.”

No, he hadn't, and he hated that he hadn't. He wasn't used to being this out of tune with his body. But he knew one thing. 

“I'll be fine.”

He said it simple and light and Nami seemed to accept it as an answer as she rolled her eyes and went to give him a nuggie. Instead of the rough friction, he was expecting there was a loud gasp from somewhere above him. 

“Zoro oh my god! Your hair! It's so soft!!”

She enunciated every period with a soft tug of her fingers in his turf. 

“How I- you bathe like once a week! How can your hair be this soft”

Nami was now consistently running her fingers through his hair, it was short but when her fingers surfaced they would just dive back down again entangling themselves into the grass top. 

Zoro simply shrugged, “Guess I got good conditioner.”

“You use condtioner?”

Oops. He let on too much. 

He heard a genuine laugh from Nami who was now behind him and trying to get into the perfect position to play with his hair. 

“Shit you're too tall, Zoro lie down in my lap.”

Well, that woke him up from his happy and dream-like state. He whipped around to look at her, he knew he was wearing an incredulous expression and he knew Nami would question later why he seems to be so sensitive around these situations with her but as of right now she was rolling her eyes at him with a small smile. 

“What it's fine you're gay, after all, it's not like you'll come onto me or anything.”

Now he was giving her incredulous look for a different reason. 

“How-”

“Oh come on, it's obvious. You know we've all been traveling together for a couple of months and I've never once seen you check me out. Even _ luffy _ has given me some glances though I don't think he understands what they mean. Actually I don't even think he cares, you haven't once though. Now Sanji on the other hand, I have definitely seen you-” 

He was lying down in her lap as quickly as demonly possible. Nami simply snickered. A hand already going up to continue their ravishing of his moss. 

“Thought so~”

They stayed like that for a while, Nami twisting her fingers through Zoro's short locks as he fell back into his meditative state. Everything wasn’t okay, he still felt his anger's uncontrollable flames licking at his soul, infuriated to have been robbed of his power and humiliated. But he knew it would be, and he hoped maybe, it could be okay for Nami too. 


End file.
